


The London Ghostbusters

by Baz



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters (Video Game), Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin off from "Ghostbusters of the World Unite."</p><p>Since Ghostbusting takes place all over the world, this episode takes place in London.</p><p>The ghost of Jack The Ripper is terrorizing Buckingham Palace, and it is up to the London Ghostbusters to fight him. With the help of Dr Peter Venkman, of course.</p><p>However, when a jealous Ghostbuster named Brennan wants to have all the glory, his selfish actions make the mission even more complicated.</p><p>Can the Ghostbusters stop Jack The Ripper from invading Buckingham Palace, or will Brennan create more chaos for the city?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE LONDON GHOSTBUSTERS

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you who haven’t read “Ghostbusters of the World Unite”; basically the Ghostbusting organization has gotten bigger, much bigger that every country has about 100 Ghostbusters working, similar to the police or fire department. All of them are both men and women.

 

Every country has a Ghostbusters Headquarters, and in this episode, we’ll be taking a trip to London to meet their Ghostbusters.

 

Their version of the "Ghostbusters" logo is the "Underground" sign with the ghost in it.

 

Let us begin:

 

In Madam Tussauds, there is a dungeon that visitors can go down to after seeing all the waxworks of famous people.

 

You go down a small walkway seeing all the waxworks of ghouls and creatures from horror movies. Whilst you’re walking, actors dressed as ghouls or serial killers jump out and scare you.

 

One day, a group of friends decided to go down and visit the dungeons.

 

Whilst on the walkway, they laughed with fright as each actor playing a ghoul jumped out and scared them.

 

But there was this one particular creature that got their attention.

 

“Hey, that one is really good. That’s like a real ghost.”

 

It was a tall, thin ghost that had a bald head, razor sharp piranha teeth and big bulging eyes with no pupils. It looked at the group of friends and let out a demonic roar.

 

The friends applauded and wanted to move on, but the creature wouldn’t move.

 

“Okay, mate. Move out of the way, so that we can move on.”

 

But it just stood there.

 

One of the friends went up to it.

 

“Look, dude. I’m gonna knock those teeth out if you don’t…………”

 

Suddenly the monster gave an almighty high pitched roar as everyone noticed it's mouth was getting extremely wide.

 

The man just stood there shaking.

 

Then he came to a realization.

 

“It’s real.”

 

Then he and his mates ran out of there like crazy. But the monster came running toward them.

 

The friends screamed as the creature got closer and closer and closer.

 

And then………

 

ZAPP!

 

A long blue proton beam wrapped around the ghoul and a black woman called Josie, 26, dressed in a blue jumpsuit, got out her portable trap that looked like a big flashlight. She turned it on and a big white light shone on the ghoul. It got sucked into the trap and was gone.

 

Josie and her friend, Aisling, 24, dressed in a green jumpsuit and wearing a proton pack came over to the scared group of friends.

 

“Nothing to worry about, this screecher will be put away,” said Josie.

 

“Screecher, that’s not a bad name for this one,” said Aisling as she and Josie walked past the scared group of friends who just stood there in fright.

 

So, Josie and Aisling got their pay and drove back to Headquarters.

 

Aisling McGurk was the niece of Peter Venkman. Peter’s sister Vanessa met a man from Northern Ireland, Roy McGurk and married him. They have a home in Derry where Aisling was born.

 

Josie was her best friend. She was from South London and got along with Ash fondly. Josie was the brains and like her uncle, Aisling was the wit.

 

Aisling, or “Ash” as her friends called her, was excited because Peter was coming to visit that week.

 

Ash enjoyed her job, except for one thing; a 22 year old man called Spike McGinty. He was a real smart ass type. He had a massive crush on her, but everytime he asked her out, it didn’t always end well……

 

“So, you’re Irish. I never been to Ireland myself, I never practiced my drinking skills.”

 

THWACK!

 

“Okay, Aisling. That really hurt. Wait come back, I’m sorry. I was just joking”

 

Infact, the whole London Ghostbusters hated his guts.

 

Even Peter Venkman took a massive dislike to him when he came to visit his niece the year before:

 

“Still trying to hit on my niece, Spikey?”

 

“You don’t mind Dr V?” asked a nervous Spike.

 

“Oh no,” said Peter. “But let me tell you something Spike, if you harm my niece, I will strangle you until you can breathe no more. Comprende?”

 

“Yes, Dr V,” choked Spike as Peter strangled him.

 

“You don’t want to end up as a ghost, do ya?” asked Peter, not letting go.

 

“No, Dr V,” choked Spike.

 

“Then leave my niece alone, freak,” said Peter as he let Spike go.

 

“Thank you, Dr V. Oh, that hurt.”

  


There had been reports over disturbances at Buckingham Palace. The Royal family had to exit the building due to a poltergeist. They had to live in Kensington until the problem had been sorted.

 

One day, the boss of the London Ghostbusters had a very important call.

 

“Sir, it’s very important,” said his receptionist.

 

“Who is it?” asked the boss.

 

“It’s…….. It’s……… you better take it…….”

 

The boss answered the phone.

 

“Ello. Who is this? Y’what. Y’talking the piss. Yeah right, this is one of those impressionists, go back to yer comedy clubs.”

 

The boss slammed the phone.

 

“Bloody eejits pulling a prank. Oh this is her majesty, my arse!”

 

With the boss thinking that it wasn’t the real deal, The Queen had no choice but to pay a little visit to the Headquarters.

 

The Ghostbusters were shocked to see her Majesty herself enter reception.

 

The Boss came along and saw her majesty.

 

“Yeah, right. Very funny! Spike you’re in trouble.”

 

“For what?” asked Spike.

 

“You’re always winding us up and taking the piss. Who is this actress you hired?”

 

“I’m not an actress, but I do enjoy the theatre,” said her majesty.

 

“Piss off,” said the boss. “Now prove that you are the real deal and I’ll accept your…….”

 

Suddenly that was when the boss noticed that the amount of TV cameras and countless reporters outside the window.

 

And also the Queen’s guards dressed in red with the big hats.

 

The boss looked at his receptionist.

 

“This isn’t a prank, innit?”

 

The receptionist shook her head.

 

“Oh shit,” groaned the boss.

 

So The Queen spoke to the Boss in his office.

 

“Mam, I am so sorry.”

 

“You could apologise later,” said her Majesty. “I need your help.”

 

“Yes, consider it as compensation!” said the Boss nervously.

 

“We have a spirit in our palace,” said her Majesty. “For the past few weeks, we heard strange noises. And then a slime like substance. I believe you call it ectoplasm. Then whilst trying to sleep, a strange transparent figure of some sort appeared by by bedsit. I had never been so terrified, and I have been through WW2.”

 

“Alright, I’ll bring you our best,” said the Boss.

 

He chose the following people:

 

Aisling, of course.

 

“Funny you’re asking a Northern Irish girl to help you, ma'am,” she said.

 

“Actually, I’m quite fond of Northern Ireland. Especially Derry. It is possibly my favourite country, although it would be nice if you had a HMV again.”

 

“Yeah, unlike those other bastards,” said Aisling.

 

Josie was also picked.

 

Then a 21 year man from Indian descent called Havish Khan.

 

The three of them were London’s top Ghostbusters.

 

But as with every group of Ghostbusters, there needed to be a fourth.

 

“Well, we need a human shield incase anything goes wrong,” said the Boss.

 

So he picked Spike.

 

Much to the dismay of Aisling, Josie and Havish.

 

But they were excited about going inside Buckingham Palace and serving the Queen.

 

That evening, the four of them got inside their Ecto-1 and drove to the gates of Buckingham Palace.

 

Countless reporters and fans were outside the gates as it opened to let Ecto-1 in.

 

Josie drove the car in and the guards closed the gates again.

 

The four Ghostbusters couldn’t believe it.

 

They were actually going inside Buckingham Palace.

 

They parked the car and got out. Havish was in an orange suit and Spike was in white. They all put on their proton packs and headed for the door

 

“Good luck, guys,” said the guard as he opened the door for them.

 

It was the proudest moment of their lives.

 

As they arrived into the Grand entrance, they stood there in amazement.

 

They took out their smartphones and took pictures.

 

The guards told them not to put them instagram, but only for their friends and family.

 

“Ere, Aisling, wanna take a selfie?” asked Spike.

 

“I’d rather jump in front of a train,” said Ash. “Besides, your ugly face will ruin the picture.”

 

“Okay, let’s split up,” said Josie.

 

“I call the Grand Staircase,” said Aisling.

 

“Bitch,” said Josie. “Okay, I’ll down this corridor, Havish, you go down the other…….”

 

“I’ll go with Ash,” cried Spike excitedly.

 

“No, you take the courtyard,” said Josie.

 

So they all left in their directions, whilst holding out their P.K.E Meters.

 

Spike was annoyed that he had to go outside. He wanted to spend time with Aisling and finally get to know her.

 

Maybe he could ask her out once without insulting or offending her.

 

As he went outside, he saw a lot of people out behind the gate.

 

He looked at them and waved.

 

Then he decided to give them a show.

 

He took out his proton wand and switched on his pack. Then he fired his beam to show off to the girls.

 

Then the girls started to laugh.

 

Confused, he looked at his proton beam.

 

It was pink!

 

“No! No! This is not mine!” he shouted. “Er……. support Gay Rights. Er……. together we can all beat cancer!”

 

But the girls kept on laughing.

 

The other three Ghostbusters in the Palace ran out to see what the commotion was.

 

“Spike!” cried Josie.

 

That caused Spike to jump, and being the eejit that he was, he stupidly blasted the beam at the front windows, destroying them.

 

Spike stopped firing and the beam shrunk back into the wand.

 

The others stared at him in disgust.

 

“Er, I thought I saw the ghost,” lied Spike.

 

“Spike, you and Havish switch places,” said Josie.

 

Spike looked at Havish.

 

“Havish, could I swap you my proton……..”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll give 100,” said Spike.

 

“Eff off,” said Havish.

 

So, Havish took the courtyard and Spike had to take the corridor.

  


“Still call the Staircase,” said Aisling.

 

She made her way up the stairs.

 

As she looked around, she saw a what appeared to be a little girl, about 8 years old, running into one of the rooms.

 

Aisling pulled out her proton wand and turned her pack on. Then she held up her PKE meter and it started to whirl like crazy.

 

She followed the signal into one of the rooms. One of the many, many, many guests rooms the Royal Family have for their friends. After searching one room, suddenly, the spirit of the little girl ran past her and through one of the walls.

 

Aisling chased after her into the next room.

 

The little girl ghost was about to go through another wall, until Aisling blasted her beam at her.

 

The green beam caught the girl and Aisling ran over to her.

 

She noticed that the girl was frightened and in tears.

 

So she turned off her beam.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not gonna…….”

 

But the little girl ran away screaming.

 

“LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GO AWAY!”

 

She vanished through a wall.

 

Aisling knew what she had to do.

 

She ran down the stairs and saw Spike standing down below smoking.

 

“Got bored without me, luv?”

 

“I need to get something,” said Aisling as she went over to the door, opened it and exited.

 

She went over to the car and opened the boot. She then pulled out a pair of proton gloves.

 

The Proton Gloves are gloves that you attach to the proton pack. From the finger shoot out really tiny proton beams, making whoever is wearing the gloves able to grab onto ghosts.

 

“What’s up?” asked Spike.

 

“I found the ghost, it’s a little girl,” answered Aisling. “I used my beam against her and that was stupid. Poor thing was scared to death.”

 

“How can she get scared to death?” asked Spike. “She’s already dead.”

 

Aisling took the cigarette from his mouth, dropped it to the ground and stepped on it.

 

She then put on the gloves and attached the wire to the pack.

 

“You know, you need someone to use their beam and launch the trap,” suggested Spike. “I’d ask Josie and Havish, but they’re far away.”

 

Aisling looked at Spike.

 

“I hate you so much.”

  
  
  


Back at the Ghostbusters Headquarters, there was a 19 year old boy called Brennan. He was a real snotty, pompous little bastard who thought himself superior and wanted to be better than everyone.

 

“How dare the Boss not pick me. ME! With my superior intellect, I would catch the ghost in 30 seconds flat. Instead he sends that alcoholic potato peeler and her dimwitted friends. I will go to the Palace, save the night and be awarded knighthood.”

 

But the other Ghostbusters just laughed in his face. They always took the piss out of him for being such a pompous brat.   

 

“Knighthood? That’s a good ‘un.”

 

“The Duke of Arsehole.”

 

“ _With my superior intellect_ …….. HA! HA! Jesus, you’re so dramatic!”

 

They just laughed in Brennan’s face.

 

Brennan had enough of their ridicule and wanted to teach them a lesson once and for all.

 

He went down to the garage to take one of the proton packs. He lied about one of them needing to be fix.

 

“Why don’t you take it into the workshop?” the security guard.

 

“Please, that moron couldn’t fix a shelf,” said Brennan.

 

“I’m gonna tell him you said that,” said the security guard.

 

But Brennan put on the pack, turned it on and pulled out the wand. He pointed it at the guard.

 

“You’re not telling anyone anything.”

  


Back upstairs, Brennan came back whilst wearing the pack. He faced those who made fun of him.

 

“Oh, are you going to use your ‘superior intellect’ on that proton pack?”

 

They laughed at his face.

 

But Brennan didn’t think twice about firing his beam right at them.

 

They howled in pain as they got fried.

 

The Boss and all the other Ghostbusters ran into the room and saw what Brennan did.

 

“Brennan?” asked the Boss in disbelief. “What have you done?”

 

“The same thing I’m going to do if you don’t get out of my way, prick!” scowled Brennan as he aimed the wand at the Boss and the other Ghostbusters.

 

So, Brennan got into his suit, put the pack in one of the other Ecto-1’s and drove out of the Headquarters’ garage.

 

He drove straight toward Buckingham Palace.

 

He had no regret about what he did.

 

Back in the Palace, Aisling had the proton gloves on and Spike was following her from behind. They were back up the stairs again.

 

“Keep an eye for that wee girl,” said Aisling.

 

“What does she look like?” asked Spike.

 

Aisling looked at him.

 

“A wee ghost girl,” she said.

 

Just then, the ghost girl ran across them and then through a wall.

 

Aisling and Spike made their way into the room the girl ran into.

 

The girl was about to run into another wall, that was until Spike fired his beam and caught the girl.

 

“Hey, for the first time, I actually caught a ghost,” he said.

 

Aisling walked over to the girl.

 

“Okay Spike, when when I give the word, turn off your beam……………. Now.”

 

Spike turned off his beam and Aisling grabbed onto the girl using her proton gloves.

 

The girl tried to move, but Aisling wouldn’t let her.

 

“It’s alright, we’re not going to hurt you,” she told the girl.

 

“She can’t feel pain anyway, she’s dead,” said Spike.

 

The girl began to cry.

 

“Don’t send me away.”

 

“We’re not going to send you away,” said Aisling.

 

“You’re going to put me in that box,” said the girl who began to bawl.

 

Aisling and Spike felt sorry for her.

 

“Well, you have a choice,” began Aisling. “You either cross over to the other side, or it’s the trap.”

 

“Crossover?” asked the girl.

 

“It’s when Ghosts go to Heaven,” answered Spike.

 

“But I don’t wanna go,” said the girl. “I wanna stay here.”

 

She cried even more.

 

Spike pulled out a tissue and gave it to her. The girl wiped her eyes and gave the tissue back to him. It was covered in ectoplasm.

 

“Keep it,” said Spike.

 

“Look you have to cross over or else other Ghostbusters will find you and put you in the trap,” said Aisling.

 

“But, my friends and family,” wept the girl.

 

“Where do you live?” asked Aisling.

 

“Just outside London,” answered the girl.

 

“How did you die?” asked Spike.

 

The girl looked at him and Aisling and told her tale.

 

“A week ago, my family and I were in our house watching TV, till all of a sudden, a man with a gun burst through the door and shot us. When I opened my eyes, I saw my body lying on the floor. My mummy and daddy as well. I couldn’t find their ghosts anywhere.”

 

“Maybe they crossed over,” said Aisling. “Why didn’t you?”

 

“I don’t know how,” answered the girl.

 

“What’s your name?” asked Aisling.

 

“Anna,” answered the girl.

 

“Anna, if you cross over to the other side, your parents will be waiting for you,” said Aisling.

 

“I don’t know, I’m scared,” said Anna.

 

“Trust me,” said Aisling.

 

“Maybe if we find another friendly ghost, maybe he or she will help you,” suggested Spike.

 

“But where will we find another ghost that’s friendly?” asked Anna.

 

Just then, Aisling’s walkie talkie buzzed.

 

“Er, Ash?”

 

It was Josie.

 

Aisling answered it.

 

“Josie?”

 

“Well, I found our culprit,” said Josie.

 

“Where are you?” asked Aisling.

 

“The dining room,” answered Josie.

 

“Oh no,” said Anna.

 

“What?” asked Aisling.

 

“Tell your friend to get out of there!” warned Anna.

 

“Why?” asked Aisling.

 

“It’s Jack and his friends!” cried Anna.

 

In the dining room, Josie was standing behind the long table which had chairs that were full of ghosts. Vicious Victorian looking criminals and at the very end of the table was none other than…….

 

“Jack The Ripper?”

 

“‘Ello, luv. You must be one of those Ghostbuster folks.”

 

Josie took out her walkie talkie.

 

“Havish, get into the dining room now.”

 

Outside the gates, Brennan’s Ecto-1 arrived and the guards decided to open the gate for him.

 

There were news crews from over the world that were outside the building all filming the exact same report.

 

Peter Venkman was in his hotel room watching this. He never liked Brennan and knew something fishy was up when he saw Brennan exit the car alone.

 

So Peter made his way to the Ghostbusters Headquartres.

 

When he got there, he saw that all the other Ghostbusters were all tied up and gagged.

 

As he untied one person, he helped Peter untie the others.

 

After every Ghostbusters was untied, Peter saw the fried corpses of the people who Brennan killed.

 

The Boss told Peter what happened.

 

“We have to stop Brennan before he kills anyone else,” said the Boss. “Everyone suit and go to the garage.”

 

“Do you have a vechicle that can carry everyone?” asked Peter.

 

“I sure do,” said the Boss.

 

Later, a white double decker bus with the Ghostbusters logo on the side of it drove out of the garage. It was full of all the Ghostbusters, including Peter and the Boss. They were all suited up and had their proton packs at the ready.

 

As the bus headed toward the Palace, Peter worried if Aisling and her friends were okay.

  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Whilst Josie and Havish were busy firing beams at Jack The Ripper, back upstairs, Aisling, Spike and Anna could hear all the commotion.

 

Aisling took Anna by the hand and took her out of the room. Spike followed them too.

 

When they got downstairs, they were met by Brennan who had his proton pack and wand at the ready.

 

“Brennan, what are you doing here?” asked Aisling.

 

Brennan saw that she was holding hands with Anna.

 

“So, this little shit is the culprit,” said Brennan looking at Anna.

 

“No, where ever that noise is coming from, the culprit is in there,” said Aisling.

 

“The rest of your friends, huh?” Brennan asked Anna.

 

“No,” said Anna.

 

“Right, get in the trap,” said Brennan as he threw the trap onto the floor, hit the pedal and it opened.

 

Anna just stared at it and felt scared.

 

“Get in the trap, you little shit,” demanded Brennan.

 

“Why don’t you piss off, Brennan,” said Aisling.

 

“Shut up, Leprechaun girl,” sneered Brennan.

 

“Leprechaun Girl?” asked Aisling who looked very offended by this remark.

 

“Yeah, I’m not having a drunken, pasty faced Paddy take all the glory,” said Brennan whose voice was just dripping with evil. He then looked at Anna. “NOW GET IN THE TRAP!”

 

Anna let go off Aisling’s hand and ran off into the dining hall.

 

“You idiots, you let her get away!” cried Brennan.

 

THWACK!

 

Aisling whacked Brennan in the face with her proton wand.

 

His nose was bleeding.

 

“Oh typical Irish, always have to fight,” said Brennan.

 

THWACK!

 

This time, Aisling kicked him right in the balls. Brennan held onto his crotch as he knelt to the ground.

 

“Bastard!” said Aisling as she hawked phlegm and spat it at Brennan. She then ran off after Anna.

 

Spike looked at Brennan still in pain as he held onto himself. Spike kicked him in the head and he fell to the floor.

 

“You’ve got served, bitch,” said Spike as he ran off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the Dining Room, Aisling, Spike and Anna saw that Josie and Havish were still fighting off the ghosts.

 

“You took your time!” Havish said to Aisling and Spike.

 

Aisling and Spike began to fire their proton beams at the ghosts. Aisling caught one.

 

“Spike, the trap!”

 

Spike threw out the trap, hit the peddle, Aisling let go of the ghost and the trap sucked it straight in.

 

“I heading toward the light!”

 

The trap closed.

 

Josie managed to catch another ghost and Havish used the trap on it.

 

“We won’t have enough traps for all these ghosts!” cried Josie. “There’s too many of them!”

 

Whilst they were busy, Brennan crept into the room.

 

He saw Anna was watching the Ghostbusters catching and trapping the ghosts.

 

Brennan took out his proton wand and fired at Anna, but it missed her and the beam wrapped around Jack The Ripper’s ankle.

 

He turned around and looked at Brennan.

 

“Ahhhhhh, pulling my leg, are we?”

 

Brennan was so scared that he accidentally fired his beam at the other Ghostbusters’ beams, it wrapped around theirs.

 

The other Ghostbusters looked at him.

 

“Brennan, you’re going to cross the streams!” cried Havish.

 

But Brennan couldn’t stop. And the beams eventually started to twist together.

 

And worst of all, Brennan started to do this on purpose.

 

“Goodbye, losers!” he barked. “With you prats out of the way, I will get a knighthood!”

 

“Turn off your beams!” cried Josie.

 

But the beams were twisting faster and faster, to the point where they spun out of control. Like electricity going through a wire, the most powerful spark in the twisted five beams were heading straight for the heads of their wands. Just as the sparks reached the tip of the thier beams, the Ghostbusters finally let go of the triggers and the beams turned off.

 

But as for Brennan.

 

It reached the top of his beam and…………

 

KABOOM!

 

There was a large blast.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


From outside the gate, everyone saw the window of the dining hall exploding. There was a massive hole where the window used to be.

 

When the smoke cleared, the Ghostbusters were lying on the floor on their backs. They got up and looked around.

 

The ghosts were gone, but Anna was still there.

 

“You okay?” asked Aisling.

 

“Of course I am,” answered Anna. “Remember, I’m already dead.”

 

Aisling, Spike, Josie and Havish stood up and then spotted the most hideous sight.

 

It was Brennan’s burnt corpse lying on the floor.

 

“Oh Jesus!” cried Aisling.

 

Spike felt like he was going to vomit. He grabbed a vase and vomited into it.

 

“I haven’t puked like that since I saw Hellraiser 2!”

 

They looked at the body of Brennan.

 

He was truly dead.

 

But, not gone forever.

 

Suddenly, his ghost jumped out of the body. He began to laugh evilly.

 

“Yes, my plan worked perfectly. I can fight fire with fire. I will be able to think like a ghost and will catch them at ease.”

 

“It will be difficult to get a knighthood now that you’re a ghost,” said Spike.

 

“You actually think you’ll receive a knighthood?” asked Havish. “What a tosser.”

 

The ghost of Brennan picked up his proton pack and put it on. He then looked at Anna.

 

“You will be the first ghost I’ll catch!” he cried as he fired his beam at her.

 

Anna ran out of the Palace screaming “Leave me alone! Leave me alone!” Brennan followed her.

 

“Josie, Spike and I will stop Brennan,” said Aisling.

 

“We’ll take care of Jack and the others,” said Josie.

 

Aisling and Spike chased after Brennan out of the window and into the courtyard.

  
  
  
  


Anna ran toward the gate and looked at the surprised public.

 

“Help! Help!”

 

Just then, Brennan fired his beam and it wrapped around her.

 

“Now!” he barked. “I’m not gonna tell you again; GET IN THE TRAP!”

 

Then Spike fired his beam at Brennan and it wrapped around him.

 

“Leave her alone, you bully!” cried Spike. “Ash, take Anna, I sort this arsehole out!”

 

Aisling ran over to Anna, and using her proton gloves, she pulled her away from Brennan’s beam.

 

“NO! YOU POTATO PEELING……….!”

 

“HEY, NONE OF THAT RACIST SHIT!” barked Spike.

 

“Well, well,” said Brennan. “The idiot is in love with the Paddy. It’s a match made in Heaven.”

 

“I may be an idiot,” said Spike. “But you will ALWAYS be a wanker!”

 

Brennan faced Spike and fired his proton beam at his. The beams twisted and turned again.

 

“Time to die, Spike, if that is your real name!” said Brennan evilly.

 

Spike couldn’t turn off his beam. If he did, Brennan could chase after Aisling and Anna who were out of the gate.

 

Spike knew what he had to do.

 

Aisling looked at Spike.

 

Spike took one last look at her and closed his eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Brennan.

 

Spike allowed the beams to twist.

 

Then……

 

There was another explosion.

 

The people behind the gate stood back.

 

The smoke faded.

 

To Aisling’s horror.

 

The burnt corpse of Spike laid on the ground.

 

There were TV news cameras still filming.

 

Spike’s family were watching at home.

 

They couldn’t believe it.

 

Spike was dead.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” cried his mother.

 

The rest of his family were also in tears.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The people outside Buckingham Palace couldn’t believe it.

 

Neither could Aisling.

 

But then she realised she had to get away cos, Brennan will be after Anna.

 

Aisling took her away from the Palace and into the city.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Josie and Havish saw from the window in the corridor of what happened. They couldn’t believe Spike was gone.

  
  
  
  
  


Aisling took Anna to Trafalgar Square. The people were surprised to see she was with a ghost. They all stared at her and Aisling.

 

An upset Aisling fired her beam to scare everyone away.

 

“JUST GO AWAY! ALRIGHT! PISS OFF!”

 

As the Square was empty, Aisling sat by the fountain and cried.

 

Anna placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

 

“I’m sorry about your friend.”

 

Aisling then looked at Anna.

 

“Anna, you’re going to have to cross over now.”

 

“But I don’t know how,” said Anna.

 

“Anna, you have to cos that maniac and other bad ghosts will get you,” demanded Aisling. “Cross over now!”

 

“I can’t!” cried Anna.

 

Very quickly, Aisling thought where was the best place to teach her.

 

Then it hit her.

 

St Paul’s Cathedral.

 

“I know a place where you can do it, c’mon!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Josie and Havish were upset about Spike, but they had to fight Jack and his ghosts.

 

“But there’s too many of them,” said Havish, “We need reinforcements!”

 

And as luck would have it, the double decker Ghostbusters bus arrived outside the gate.

 

All 30 Ghostbusters jumped out and turned their proton packs on.

 

The guards opened the gate as they allowed the Boss, Peter and the army of Ghostbusters to enter Buckingham Palace.

 

“Hey, wasn’t your friend going to be here this week?” asked the Boss.

 

“Yeah, he and his wife will be here later,” answered Peter. “Their flight got delayed. I just hope they get here in time to help us.”

 

As they headed closer to the Palace, they saw the burnt body of Spike. They all stood there in shock.

 

They couldn’t believe Spike was dead.

 

Even Peter felt sad, despite not really getting along with him. He actually would’ve gave Spike a chance if he wised up a bit more.

 

“Brennan is a dead man,” said Peter.

 

“He already is, look,” said the Boss as he pointed inside one of the windows.

 

It was there Peter and the others saw the corpse of Brennan.

 

“That means his ghost is around somewhere,” said Peter.

 

“Someone get medic to pick up these bodies,” ordered the Boss.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Back at the Headquarters, the place was empty. Brennan’s ghost was able to pass through the walls. He headed for the containment unit room.

 

“Oi, knobhead!”

 

The three men who Brennan killed earlier appeared in front of him. They were ghosts now and they were pissed.

 

“Hello, morons,” greeted Brennan.

 

“You’re gonna pay for what you did to us,” said one of them.

 

“My daughter is an orphan thanks to you,” said another.

 

“Why didn’t you stupid girlfriend get an abortion is beyond me,” said Brennan.

 

The three ghosts made their way to Brennan, but he held up the trap.

 

“Careful, you get out of my way, and I will not use this.”

 

“You’re a ghost too, you’ll suck yourself in,” said the third ghost.

 

“But I also took this,” said Brennan as he pulled out the flashlight-like-trap that Josie used on Screecher earlier. “Three ghosts versus two traps, what will it be?”

 

The ghosts looked at each other and then lunged at him.

 

But Brennan threw one trap on the floor, hit the pedal and it sucked in one ghost, he used the flightlight-trap on the second and there was just the third one left.

 

Unlucky for the third ghost, Brennan had his proton pack.

 

Using the wand, he fired his beam at the third ghost.

 

Much like auto-pilot, there was a switch on the proton wand that can make you do that.

 

With the ghost trapped with the beam wrapped around him, Brennan took of his pack and placed it on the floor. Then he made his way into the containment unit room.

 

The giant tank sat in the middle of the room. It contained all the ghosts that the Ghostbusters imprisoned over the years, and yes, there was a mechanism to release them.

 

Why was there a release mechanism? Incase they caught an innocent ghost who wanted to cross over or if the tank was too full.

 

Brennan pulled the lever and the buzzer went off.

 

From outside the Headquarters, the roof exploded and a massive beam shone out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in the Palace, Peter, The Boss, Josie, Havish and the other Ghostbusters were all fighting off Jack The Ripper and his ghosts. So far, all of the ghosts have been sucked in the trap but one; Jack.

 

“Your transparent ass is mine, Jackie Boy,” said Peter as he was ready to fire at him.

 

But Jack looked out of the window and saw that outside the gate, the ghosts from the tank were all causing mayhem in the city.

 

“Sorry, Yank, but I’m going outside to join the party!” said Jack as he flew out of the window and joined the ghosts outside.

 

All of the Ghostbusters ran outside the Palace and saw all the chaos.

 

“Why is it, that some asshole has to let all the ghosts out?” Peter asked himself. “Just pisses me off.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The ghosts, of all shapes and sizes were all causing a ruckus in the city.

 

Some were possessing the buses and taxis causing them to crash into each other.

 

Somewhere controlling the tube trains making them move extremely fast.

 

And Slimer was invading Nando's.

  
  
  
  
  


Some of London’s most superstitious went into St Paul’s Cathedral and prayed for their lives. Aisling and Anna arrived inside and the people got a shock out of Anna the ghost.

 

“We’re not safe anywhere! Not even on religious territory, run!” cried one of the people.

 

And everyone, except for Aisling and Anna exited the building.

 

“Okay Anna, you have to cross over!” cried Aisling.

 

“But……………. I don’t know how!” cried Anna.

 

“If she does cross over, Hell is where she’ll be at.”

 

Brennan appeared over at the alter. He was 20 feet in the air and was wearing a sort of man made amulet.

 

“What’s that?” asked Aisling.

 

“This………….. My potato munching friend, is my latest invention,” boasted Brennan. “With it, I can become one with all the ghosts. Using the same technology as the PKE meter and the proton packs, I can use it to make all the ghosts come here and make me more powerful. With all of our ectoplasm combined, I will be more powerful.”

 

“What about your knighthood?” asked Aisling.

 

“Huh! Forget knighthood,” said Brennan. “I will be more powerful than all the military Britain has to offer.”

 

He turned on the amulet and it began to whirl in a powerful motion.

  
  
  
  
  


Every ghost in London, including Jack began to feel as if they were all being sucked in a vacuum.

 

They were all heading for St Paul’s Cathedral.

 

Inside, they all made their way to Brennan and whirled around him like a tornado.

 

“It works! It works!” cried Brennan.

 

All the ghosts began to morph into each other and it appeared that Brennan was getting bigger and bigger.

 

“I WILL MAKE THIS NATION EVEN BETTER THAN AMERICA!” he boasted.

 

Aisling pointed her wand. She had to stop this, she had to try.

 

“Aisling!” cried Anna as she was about to be sucked towards Brennan.

 

But Ash had her proton gloves on and held onto Anna.

 

“Go on, bitch!” taunted Brennan. “Try to blast me on your own. You are all alone! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!”

 

Suddenly two proton beams came out of nowhere and hit Brennan. The asshole appeared to be stunned and confused as he got blasted.

 

Aisling saw where the blasts were coming from. Her mouth dropped open.

 

She couldn’t believe who it was.

 

She was so happy.

 

There was hope after all.

  
  
  
  
  


Find out what happens in Chapter 3 coming soon!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The beams belonged to none other than……..

 

Janine and Louis Tully. Dressed in Ghostbusters jumpsuits. Louis was in blue and Janine was in light green.

 

“Janine! Louis!” cried Aisling with delight.

 

“Soon as we arrived at the airport, we saw the ghosts flying above the city and immediately made it here,” said Janine.

 

“Great, more Yanks!” groaned Brennan.

 

“Actually, I’m Canadian and proud of it,” Louis said to him.

 

Louis and Janine kept firing their beams at Brennan.

 

“Yes, there may be three of you, but it’ll take more than the strength of ten men to beat me,” said Brennan.

 

“How about 50 or so people?”

 

More proton beams of different colours fired at Brennan.

 

It was Peter, Josie, Havish, the Boss and the other Ghostbusters.

 

They all gave Brennan what for.

 

“We have to remove the amulet,” said Havish. “Somebody has to reach up to it and pull it off him.”

 

“But how?” asked Josie. “It’ll be too dangerous. We’ll be hit by proton beams.”

 

Just then, they saw a ghost wearing a proton pack connected to gloves. He was flying up behind Brennan.

 

It was the ghost of Spike.

 

“Spikey!” cried Josie.

 

Spike climbed behind the giant Brennan and pulled the amulet off his neck.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” cried Brennan.

 

The ghosts stopped getting sucked into Brennan. Anna also landed on the floor. Aisling gave her a big hug.

 

They all stood in mid air just looking at him. He had grown back into his normal size.

 

“Tell you what, fellow spooks,” began Spike. “You have two options; 1. Go back to the big tank for eternity. Or B. Cross to the other side and take Brennan with you.”

 

The ghosts thought for a moment. Then they all looked at Brennan.

 

“But I have released you,” he protested. “It’s the Ghostbusters you should be attacking.”

 

“Well, mate, the thing about being a spirit for centuries,” began Jack the Ripper. “You get bored. And nobody, NOBODY takes my spirit for themselves to make him or her powerful.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh aye,” the ghosts all mummered in unison.

 

“Besides, you and I will have so much fun together,” Jack said to Brennan. “In Hell.”

 

The ghosts all began to join hands and started to spin around. They spun faster and faster and faster until they burst into flame.

 

To Brennan’s horror, it was a porthole to Hell!

 

He flew over to the Ghostbusters in mercy.

 

“Mates, chums, buddies,” he pleaded. “Forgive me. I will never do this again, help me help you. Please.”

 

“Ash, could I have the proton gloves, please?” asked Peter.

 

Aisling unhooked the cable to her proton gloves and handed them over to Peter, who hooked the cable to his proton pack and put the gloves on.

 

The porthole was spinning faster and faster.

 

Brennan looked at Anna and flew toward her.

 

“THAT’S IT! I’M TAKING YOUR PRECIOUS DISGUSTING LITTLE BRAT WITH ME!”

 

Brennan made it to Anna, but Peter stood in front of him with a look of confidence.

 

“GET AWAY FROM ME, YANK! I REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY HATE THE IRISH AND THE YANKS WITH A PASSION! I HOPE YOU GET MURDERED HORRIBLY, VENKMAN! YOU AND YOUR PADDY NIECE! I MEAN APART FROM BEING A TYPICAL COCKY YANK WHO THINKS HE’S RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING, WHAT USE ARE YOU?”

 

Peter just looked at him and said.

 

“Back off, man. I’m a scientist.”

 

THWACK!

 

Using the proton glove, he punched Brennan right in the face, and he and the evil ghosts went flying into the porthole.

 

As soon as Brennan fell deeper and deeper into the hole, there was a bright light. When the brightness faded, the porthole was gone.

  
  
  
  


The only ghosts left were Spike and Anna.

 

All the Ghostbusters looked at Spike. Aisling walked up to him with Anna by her side.

 

“Thank you,” said Aisling.

 

“Now, destroy this thing,” said Spike as he gave her the amulet.

 

Aisling took it and then looked at Anna.

 

“It’s time.”

 

Anna looked at Aisling and Spike with tears in her eyes. Then she looked at all the Ghostbusters who smiled back at her.

 

“I’ll guide you,” said Spike.

 

He held her hand.

 

“Goodbye, Aisling,” said Anna.

 

“Goodbye, Anna,” said Aisling.

 

Peter walked up to her with the proton gloves. Aisling hooked the cable to her pack and put on the gloves. She gave Anna one last hug.

 

Then she looked at Spike.

 

Then she hugged him.

 

“Thank you,” she said.

 

“I know I’m an idiot,” he said. “But for once in my life, I did something right. I also take back the drinking joke I made.”

 

“Well, it took you two whole years to do that,” said Aisling.

 

Then she and Spike looked at each other.

 

Then he kissed Aisling on the lips.

 

“I love you, Ash.”

 

“Oh aye,” said Aisling. “You’re a good man.”

 

Spike then looked at Anna.

 

“You ready?”

 

Anna nodded and Spike took her hand.

 

Then he faced the other Ghostbusters.

 

“I know you lot hate me and I get on your nerves. Well, you’ll be glad to get rid of me.”

 

All of the Ghostbusters were in tears, even the Boss was sobbing like a baby.

 

“Hey, Spike. Say hello to Egon for me,” said a teary eyed Peter.

 

“I’ll do that,” replied Spike.

 

Anna waved bye bye and so did the other Ghostbusters.

 

Spike and Anna just stood there. Then there was a bright light. Then it faded and the two of them were gone.

 

An emotional Aisling looked at Peter. He opened his arms and hugged his niece. She cried on his shoulder.

 

Janine and Louis took off their glasses and wiped the tears from their eyes.

 

Peter and Aisling let go of each other and walked toward the other Ghostbusters.

 

“Sorry we couldn’t get here earlier,” said Louis.

 

“Well, at least you’re here,” said Aisling.

 

“I haven’t seen you, Louis in 27 years,” said Peter. “I see you got a new suit.”

 

“Yeah,” said Louis. “Egon said that I could keep his. And when he passed away, I gave it back to his family. So, I decided to get my own suit.”

 

“You’ve grown Aisling,” said Janine.

 

“Thanks,” replied Aisling. “Tonight has been without a doubt, the most emotional and terrified I’ve ever been in my life.”

 

“Ah, you get used to it,” said Peter.

 

“So how’s Erin?” Aisling asked Louis and Janine.

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Erin Tully, daughter of Louis and Janine was in “Ghostbusters of the World Unite.”

  
  
  
  
  


After a few more minutes, the doors of St Paul’s Cathedral opened and all of the Ghostbusters walked down the steps to a massive crowd cheering for them.

 

The Ghostbusters waved to the crowd and get into their bus. It drove off down the street as the crowd chased after it, cheering for their heroes.

 

A couple of days later, there was a funeral for Spike and a shrine of him was kept in the London Ghostbusters Headquarters.

 

Also, outside Buckingham Palace, the Queen held a big ceremony and awarded medals to all of the Ghostbusters. There was even a tribute for Spike. His parents were in the audience and they were in tears of joy. They were so proud of their son.

 

Oh, and the ghosts of the Ghostbusters whom Brennan trapped were released.

 

 

 

  


“Ash, Josie, Havish, Peter, we have a call from M & M World that a certain green ghost is eating all the chocolate.”

 

“A green ghost, I wonder who that can be?” asked Peter.

 

“How many of them are they anyway?” asked Aisling.

 

“Oh, I came across about 60 in my career,” answered Peter.

 

So the four of them hopped in their Ghostbusters Toyota and drove to their destination.

 

THE END

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
